marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of Cyttorak
Ancient History Temple of Cyttorak survived for centuries and during his travels, the Ancient One happened to reach the temple and curiously ventured inside. Knowing of the ruby’s enchantment, he had no intention of touching he Gem of Cyttorak. He only wanted to observe and learn. Still, his presence alerted Xorak, the temple’s guardian. At some point in history, Cyttorak had been banished from Earth but created this being to safeguard his temple and destroy everyone who entered. He was no match for the Ancient One, though, who magically banished Xorak to the Crimson Cosmos within the gem. In another century, a group of heretic monks tried to harness Cyttorak's power for themselves, but they failed and, instead, only called forth the most destructive aspect of this being of immense power. Sadly for the rebel monks, this entity murdered them all and the nearby villagers, and the threat would have continued to spread if not for two magicians. Despite being rivals, Gomurr the Impetuous and Tar the Initiate of the Ebon Vein worked together and were successful in forcing the entity into his own totem, the magical Gem of Cyttorak. Thus, it now had a dual nature: it served as a prison for Cyttorak, but likewise it would transform a human into his Exemplar. Neither one of the rival magicians trusted the other enough to guard the ruby, fearing they might succumb to the lure of phenomenal power, so they placed the Gem of Cyttorak once more in the temple and sealed its entrance under a mountain of rocks. 20th Century Cain Marko and Charles Xavier stumbled upon the ruins of the temple. Apparently, the entrance to the cave had been reopened by the explosions and bombings, right in time for the two stepbrothers to happen upon it. Reading the hieroglyphics on the wall, Xavier recognized the warnings of the gem‘s enchantment, but Cain would not listen to his hated stepbrother. Instead, he picked up the jewel, instantly transforming himself with the curse of Cyttorak. As the transformation occurred, the already unstable temple began to collapse, due to the seismic events transpiring without. The Communists that were searching for the two lost soldier-brothers had caught up with them and were shelling their would-be hiding place. Xavier escaped the collapsing building in time and walked away, wondering whether his brother had managed to escape as well. But Cain Marko had not - he was trapped beneath tones of solid rock. Still, that was not enough to stop the unstoppable Juggernaut. Though he needed about ten years, he eventually dug himself out, while the Gem remained in the ruins. Alternative Reality Versions X-Men: The Animated Series Universe (Earth-92131) On Earth-92131; in South Korea Cain Marko found the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak and became the Juggernaut. Eugene Widerspan travelled South Korea to find the Temple of Cyttorak. He used the Ruby of Cyttorak to gain all the powers of the Juggernaut, which he then used to go try and pick up women at a dance. Things do not go to plan as he is thought of as a mutant, and is attacked by the X-men who take the gem from him to return to Cain Marko who was put into a critical condition when the power was taken from him.Soon after the power is transferred back to Cain, causing the hall to collapse. A powerless Eugene saves a girl trapped under rubble, who kisses him in thanks. He then faints. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Thailand Category:Korea Category:Crimson Cosmos Category:Temples Category:Cyttorak Cult